Marked
by ficnic
Summary: AU. It's time for Luke to take his new relationship to the next level. This is very rated M, & very not recommended for my Lure friends. Unless you're willing to stop halfway through the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ATWT or its characters.

Author's notes: It's back to Nukeville for me, though I did enjoy my brief holiday in Lureland lol. This fic came about due to a Facebook convo in which jberri79 and I speculated as to why Luke never slept with Reid. We are both avid Nukes, but c'mon - Luke's a red-blooded young man, and for Christsakes just *look* at Reid. So I came up with this ridiculous idea for what could have gone wrong - you know, besides baby rattles (?).

This is AU, Reid is alive, and he saved Chris by retrieving the heart in Bay City whilst properly operating a motor vehicle. You know, like a _brain surgeon_ would have no trouble managing.

This will have six chapters, and there'll all done, so I should be able to update quickly and frequently (hopefully daily).

* * *

><p>"Come in for awhile," Reid said, in a noncommittal tone designed to conceal how very badly he wanted Luke to say yes.<p>

Luke leaned against the doorframe as he weighed the offer. Reid had only relocated to his own place days ago, as a recuperating Chris Hughes permanently moved in with his fiancée, Katie, and her son. Since then, Reid had eagerly awaited the moment in he and Luke's schedules when they could find the time to relax in his new apartment together - and hopefully do much, much more.

Luke understood what Reid was asking. Especially now that they had both confessed their feelings, he wanted to take things in a more physical direction. Luke wanted that, too. He missed the intimacy of sex; that soul-connecting moment when it was impossible to tell where one man ended, and the other began.

He chalked up any hesitancy on his part to the fact that he'd never been with anyone but Noah. That, and the little matter that Noah was leaving tomorrow for Los Angeles. It didn't help that their last conversation had gone badly.

Luke knew that Noah didn't mean what he'd said. Whatever scars they'd given one another, they would never not be in each other's lives. Still, hearing Noah say he couldn't be Luke's friend had stung, despite knowing Noah couldn't hold to that any more than Luke could. They were simply a part of one another - no matter how much had changed, that wouldn't.

Now, Luke regarded Reid. While the other man's expression was carefully neutral, his eyes betrayed the hope - and yes, the lust - within. Smiling, Luke relaxed a fraction. Maybe things with Noah were shit at the moment, but things with Reid couldn't be better.

Luke reminded himself that accepting the invitation didn't mean he was committing to taking things to the maximum. But why shouldn't they finally enjoy the chance to give each other pleasure? He knew he'd have to explain some things to Reid before they proceeded too far, but that could wait for another occasion.

Decision made, Luke raised an eyebrow; seductively, he hoped. "Why Dr. Oliver, are you trying to corrupt me?"

Reid snorted at Luke's adorably ridiculous attempt at a come-hither expression. "You better believe I am," he answered unrepentantly. "Is it working?"

"Hmm," Luke pretended to consider. "Why don't you take me inside and find out?"

Reid didn't need another invitation. Backing himself through the door, he pulled Luke into the apartment with him, heatedly kissing the younger man as they moved to the couch. They both laughed as Reid dropped onto the sofa, pulling Luke atop him in an awkward yet enthusiastic full-body crash.

Soon enough, though, the feeling of each man pressed tightly against the other seeped in. Luke swallowed at the feel of the other man's erection growing against his own. He realized this was really happening. Whatever they were going to do, it would amount to a hell of a lot more than kissing.

Luke could get on board with that plan. It had been too long, and he was so damn horny. And having one sexy, hot, and very hard Reid Oliver panting beneath him pretty much _screamed_ opportunity.

Still, when Reid's hands moved from Luke's waist to his butt, Luke tensed. Just slightly, but Reid felt it. "Do you want to stop?" At the concern in Reid's voice, the _tenderness _from a man most wouldn't have thought capable of such care, Luke melted.

"No," Luke replied. Reid _loved _him, dammit. There was no good reason not to just let go, and enjoy the other man's touch.

Reid's hands dug into his ass, pulling Luke more firmly against him. As Reid began to thrust upwards, pressing their groins together, Luke found it easier to push aside the quietly nagging thoughts that wanted to invade the moment. He only distantly heard the unzipping of his own pants, and wouldn't have registered it at all had Reid's hand not dipped inside the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Luke groaned, losing himself to the sensation of being touched by someone else after so long. It was good - incredibly good. So much so, that Luke's internal alarm almost failed to sound when Reid used his other hand to begin pulling up Luke's shirt. _Almost_.

Luke's hands shot to hold his shirt down over his groin. Reid pulled back from their kiss to gaze at Luke with a perplexed yet amused expression. "I've seen you shirtless before," Reid reminded his boyfriend. "Trust me - you have _nothing _to worry about."

"Thanks," Luke returned. Leaning in to kiss Reid, he discreetly pulled his shirt all the way back down. Returning the kiss, Reid surprised Luke by letting go of the shirt, only to suddenly grasp Luke's briefs and jeans at the waistband, pulling them down significantly with one expert tug.

Instinctively, Luke quickly jerked his body up, and moved his hands to his groin to shield it. Judging by Reid's horrified expression, though, he knew he'd been too late. He could've kicked himself for his idiocy.

"What the hell, Luke?"

Scrambling, Luke moved to climb off of a visibly-thrown Reid. Unfortunately, frozen in shock, Reid hadn't thought to release his hold on Luke's pants. This resulted in the denim being pulled farther down as Luke turned and tried to stand, giving Reid a nice, full view of Luke's backside, as well.

"What. The. Fuck."

Yanking his pants up quickly, Luke moved to calm Reid. "I can explain," he began desperately as he tucked in his deflating erection, and zipped his jeans.

"Now would be an excellent time," Reid answered coldly. Beneath the now-icy exterior, though, Luke detected the hurt he'd just inadvertently caused. _Moron_, Luke cursed himself. He should've never let things get so far without explaining.

Frankly, though, he wasn't sure if he'd ever intended to explain _this_. Luke had mostly assumed he'd have this little problem taken care of before there'd be any chance Reid would see it. He simply hadn't gotten around to it yet; that was all.

"It was a long time ago," Luke began. "It doesn't mean anything now."

If Luke sounded just a bit unconvincing even to himself, that wouldn't have been a problem with just about anyone else. But Reid was no kind of fool. He picked up on the slight pause; the barely-there note of doubt within Luke's otherwise seemingly confident argument.

As he stood to stare Luke down, he said simply, "When."

Luke's hesitation spoke volumes. Reid knew whatever the answer was, it wouldn't be good. But he wanted - _needed _- to know.

"After Noah's surgery," Luke guiltily whispered.

Reid recoiled slightly, but recovered admirably. "Exactly _when _did you find time for that? Would this have been before or after you accused me of trying to kill Noah? Before or after you damn near _fucked _me?"

"Reid, please," Luke began despondently.

"Don't 'Reid, please' me," came the curt reply. "Just answer the damn question, _Mister _Snyder."

Luke couldn't believe that five minutes earlier, he was safe in Reid's arms, ready to chart a whole new chapter in their relationship - and now, _this_. "I love you," he begged. "We can get past this - this is _nothing_! This _means _nothing!"

"Really?" Reid's voice was bathed in sarcasm. "Explain something to me. Did Richie Rich fall on hard times? Did your fortune suddenly evaporate?"

"What? No," Luke answered blankly, confused by the question.

"Then WHY the fuck is it still there? Just answer me that. And don't you _dare _fucking lie to me. You owe me the truth; you owe both of us the truth!"

A thousand excuses rolled through Luke's head as he thought of a response, but all of them seemed to die on his lips. Instead, he actually let Reid's demand sink into his brain, and realized the other man was right. He deserved honesty.

The only problem was, Luke was struggling to be honest with _himself_. How could he hope to come clean with Reid? Luke attempted to put his thoughts in order, and gain some kind of grasp on his own feelings.

Why was it so hard to answer Reid's question? Why _hadn't_ he taken care of this before things went this far? After taking too long to answer, Luke finally realized why he didn't want to admit the truth - to Reid, _or _himself.

"I'm sorry." Spoken in defeated resignation, the words weren't a plea for forgiveness. They weren't uttered with expectations of absolution, or a fragile hope that maybe - just maybe - they could survive this. Instead, Luke knew. They _both_ knew.

"Go." Reid said nothing else, and his face seemed a mask of composure. But his eyes told a different story. Luke had cut him deeply.

Luke wanted to say something, _anything_, to try and ease the blow. But he understood that nothing would, and any attempts to appease Reid with kind words or protestations of regret would only draw out the torture. Still, as he reached the door, Luke turned to look at Reid one last time.

"I am so, _so_ sorry," he said quietly. Meeting Reid's eyes, Luke spotted the beginnings of tears. That was enough to make him quickly flee, breaking down into sobs as he hurried away from the apartment.

In his car, Luke allowed the tears to flow unchecked. _Why?_, he asked himself sorrowfully. Immediately, the answer flashed before his eyes, and his devastation began to morph, turning from bleak sadness into unadulterated, seething _anger_. He started the car, and tore out of the parking lot, headed down an unstoppable warpath to confront the indisputable cause of all his misery.

_Noah_. _Fucking_. _Mayer_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything ATWT does.

Summary: In part two, Luke Snyder is on a collision course with his first love. Will they come together, or crash and burn?

* * *

><p>Noah Mayer sat silently, in the middle of the couch in the middle of his apartment in the middle of the town he'd come to think of as his home. He stared ahead, steady gaze unblinking, but also unseeing. While there were several items well within his line of sight, Noah couldn't have named a one if asked. His eyes saw nothing, and his brain, only one thing - Luke Snyder.<p>

Tomorrow, the next phase of Noah's life would commence; the start of his long-held dreams finally coming to fruition. Yet this moment felt not like a fresh new beginning, but a desolate, soul-cutting end. Tomorrow, Noah would cross into the rest of his life, which would doubtless exist in his mind as "After Luke."

As such, life would necessarily have less color; less feeling; less _point_. And perched on the precipice of his greatest aspirations being realized, Noah realized his mistake. He had too heavily prized the wrong dream.

In Noah's case, hindsight was more than 20/20. Going from no sight at all, it was a freaking revelation. Now, Noah understood that after his accident, he hadn't just been rendered sightless, but well and truly _blind_.

The enlightenment had come too little, too late, unfortunately. While he was blind, Noah focused all his attention on regaining his vision, pushing everything else aside. Everything including Luke.

He'd justified it at the time, telling himself the only way he and Luke could live the life they'd dreamed of together was if Noah could see again. While Luke said he could accept life with a blind boyfriend, Noah couldn't accept it. In his mind, if one piece of their dream life was missing - especially such a huge piece - the rest of it would crumble, as well.

So Noah believed seeing again was the only path to regaining the life he was meant to live with Luke. He couldn't be a dependent burden to Luke; he needed to be the one Luke could lean on, not the other way around. This stubborn refusal to adapt to a new reality by allowing himself to rely on Luke eventually cost Noah his boyfriend.

By the time Noah's vision was restored, he opened his eyes to find Luke in the arms of someone else. Even then, Noah still could have had it all, as Luke begged for Noah's understanding, and to give them another chance. Feeling betrayed and lied to, especially considering that the man Luke was kissing was Noah's own doctor, Noah had told Luke they were through.

When he'd calmed down enough to see past his own fury, it was too late. Luke had embarked on a relationship with Reid, and Noah was left behind. His anger boiled over again when Luke had told Noah they weren't right for each other; he'd purposely hurt Luke right back by telling him they couldn't be friends.

Now that the anger subsided once again, Noah could recognize it for what it truly was: heartache. Noah might be the one leaving, but Luke was already gone. In all the ways that counted, anyway.

Still, Noah welcomed the pain. He felt it was the least he'd earned through his unwillingness to give up his pride and his total control over his life. By refusing to sacrifice anything, Noah had lost everything.

The knock on the door jolted Noah from his mournful reverie. As he took stock of where his thoughts had been, it dawned on him that he'd already made a decision. After all, he hadn't accepted losing his sight. Why the hell should he _ever_ accept losing Luke?

Insistent rapping on the door reminded Noah he'd neglected to answer it. He wasn't exactly in the mood for company, but it was clear his uninvited guest wouldn't leave until they were sent away. Noah would take care of that, so he could focus on forming a plan.

All thoughts of turning away his visitor evaporated as Noah opened the door to one very agitated, very flushed Luke Snyder. Observing Luke's trauma, Noah would have asked what had happened, but he never got the chance. Without warning, Luke threw both hands forward to push Noah backwards, hard.

Stumbling, Noah caught himself as Luke advanced, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell-"

"YOU," Luke shouted accusingly. Noah might've laughed at the inexplicable charge, but Luke immediately pushed him _again_. Noah stepped back, and realized this seemed to be Luke's game plan as he moved his hands towards Noah's chest a third time.

Now, though, Noah was ready. He caught both of Luke's hands in his own, and didn't relinquish them. This served to further infuriate Luke, who jerked his arms back in a futile attempt to free his hands.

"STOP," Noah commanded.

"NO," Luke snapped back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"YOU!" As Luke finally stopped struggling, Noah freed his hands, though stayed vigilant in case another offensive was launched.

Not sure he wanted to know, Noah asked anyway. "And what the hell did _I_ do? I've been here all night."

Luke shot him a look of derision. "Apparently, you don't need to be in the room to ruin _everything_!"

The snort that escaped Noah at _that _proclamation surprised them both. He couldn't help it. The thought had occurred to him that this crazed man shouting at him and pushing him - _this _was the guy Noah couldn't live without? This impetuous, emotional, reckless, beautiful, amazing... oh. Yeah.

"I'm glad you think this is funny!" The sarcasm oozing from Luke's tone indicated he was anything _but _glad.

"I don't... I mean, I do a little... but not like you think," Noah tried to explain, then gave up and cut to the chase. "Look, why don't you calm down and tell me what's going on?"

Noah wouldn't have thought Luke's glare could intensify further, but it did. "Oh, you'd just LOVE that. You'd _love_ me to come running to you with all the gory details just so you could celebrate your victory. You'd _love _to gloat and say 'I told you so.' Well forget it - it's none of your damn business!"

Noah wanted to laugh outright at that one, but managed to keep it in. "It's none of my damn business, even though it lands you on my doorstep assaulting me?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Luke responded with annoyance. Of course, he instantly understood the raise of Noah's eyebrows, and that only made him madder still. "_I_ am _not_ being dramatic; I have every right to be angry!"

"Okay," Noah replied evenly. He was done asking Luke to explain himself. Knowing Luke, however Noah had pissed him off, he would eventually hear about it all in vivid detail, despite Luke's protestations it was none of Noah's business.

Without another word, Noah walked the remaining few steps to his couch (Luke's pushes had sent him a good deal of the way there already). He lowered himself onto the sofa. Luke was confused at first, then irate all over again once he figured out what Noah was up to.

"I know what you're doing," Luke asserted. "You're just gonna sit there til I spill. Well I'm not going to. You lost the right to know the details of my life when you said we can't be friends!"

Noah sighed heavily. "You know damn well I didn't mean that."

Luke did know, but he didn't want to concede the point. "How am I supposed to know that? That isn't what you said to me!"

"Luke," Noah said without much volume. He was tired. Noah was exhausted, really. He didn't have the energy to do this dance where they pretended they didn't both know what they knew. "I'm sorry I said that. Just do me a favor, and don't act like you believed it. We both know I was full of shit."

God, Luke hated Noah right now. He hated this stupid, stubborn, irritating, man for being right. Of course Luke knew Noah hadn't meant the hurtful words. But he'd _said_ them, and they _had_ hurt.

"Then why did you say it? Did you really want to hurt me that much?"

"Yes," Noah answered without pause.

Well then. Luke mused he should be more careful about what he asked. Noah might say things he didn't mean in the heat of the moment, but for the most part was honest to a fault - like now. Luke didn't really want to know that Noah had intended to hurt him.

"Why?" Luke had stopped shouting. Noah's admission had effectively stolen the momentum from his tirade.

"Why do you think? Because you hurt me. This is what we do now - hurt each other," Noah said sadly.

And just like that, Luke's ire was back in full force. "What the fuck does that even mean? 'This is what we do now?' You say that like you just accept it. Like that's all we are now! That isn't who you are to me, so don't you _fucking_ tell me that's who I am to you!"

Noah shook his head. "I don't know what you want me to say. I don't even know why you're here-"

"I'm here because it's all _your_ fault!"

Noah closed his eyes as the impending headache he could feel beginning to form. Yet, he couldn't help but find it funny that Luke was already furious with him, without even knowing what Noah had decided. "What exactly is it that's my fault? Wait, nevermind... it's none of my business."

Not surprisingly, Noah's sarcasm did nothing to appease Luke's foul mood. "Like you don't know," Luke accused.

Noah exhaled loudly. "No Luke, I don't know. I sold my psychic hat so I wouldn't have to pack it."

"Oh shut it," Luke retorted in exasperation. "Like you can't figure it out. You ruined everything-"

"You said that already," Noah interjected.

"Everything with Reid!" Luke finished the charge, then waited a reaction from Noah. His rage was further inflamed when he received none. "Don't you have anything to say?"

The dull pain was in Noah's eyes now, and he pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to get some relief - at least in the physical aspect of things. "I still don't know what you want me to say. You had a fight with your boyfriend, blamed me, and showed up here. Does that pretty much cover it?"

Luke was incensed by Noah's seemingly blasé attitude. "Except for the part where you ruined my life and don't even care!"

"I guess you should explain to me how I did that from the comfort of my own home," Noah returned.

"Knock it off, Noah. I'm sick of you acting like I'm some jilted psycho and you're the innocent one in all this!"

Noah had had enough for one evening, and shot up from the couch. "THEN SAY WHAT YOU CAME TO, OR GET THE HELL OUT!"

Luke flinched, shocked at the sudden ferociousness. He recovered quickly, though, and matched Noah's volume with his own. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I WAS SO CLOSE! I ALMOST PUT YOU IN THE PAST FOR GOOD!"

Noah didn't like the sound of this. "What does that mean?"

"It _means_ tonight was the night to finally move on! It _means_ Reid took me back to his place, and we-"

"I don't need to hear this!" Noah had logically known it would happen sometime, but he'd hoped against hope that it wouldn't. And he sure as hell didn't want to know exactly when the dreaded occasion had taken place.

Still, Luke didn't seem too happy about it. Oh. _Oh_. Luke had slept with Reid, and it was _awful_. And he must blame Noah because... because whenever Luke and Noah had made love, it was spectacular.

Noah should've proceeded more carefully, but inconveniently, that thought came a millisecond _after_ the words had flown from his mouth. "That bad, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own ATWT.

Summary: In part three, on the heels of Luke's surprise visit, Noah gets another surprise...

* * *

><p>If Luke had ever turned a darker shade of red, Noah couldn't remember it. He was already forming an apology when his thought was cut off by Luke's next words. "I WOULDN'T KNOW!"<p>

As Noah processed what Luke had just said - _he _hadn't _slept with Reid? _- he was jolted by another hard shove. Only this one _hurt_. As the next one hit him with equal force, Noah saw that Luke's hands were fisted.

"Luke, cut it out!" Noah pushed back this time. He saw that a now wild-eyed Luke didn't even realize he was essentially punching Noah.

"Aren't you happy now? You got what you wanted! Reid and I are over!"

Luke stalked towards Noah again, fists raised. As much as it smarted, Noah didn't stop him. It was like Luke couldn't even hear him, such was his fury. Noah hoped if he let Luke unleash it, he might calm down enough to be reasoned with.

"YOU." _Push_.

"RUINED." _Shove_.

"MY." _Thump_.

"LIFE!" _Thwack!_

"OW! Dammit, Luke!" Noah caught Luke's fists, and forcibly restrained Luke's arms behind him. "That one fucking hurt!" It had; Noah was sure he'd have bruises tomorrow.

Struggling like a live wire in Noah's arms, something like regret passed through Luke's eyes, indicating it had just dawned on him he'd been hitting Noah. He felt shame well up at his actions. But just as quickly, it occurred to him that apologizing even for the physicality of his outburst would be conceding he was out of line. And Luke Snyder wasn't about to make a concession of any kind.

Instead, he railed, "But isn't this what we _do _now, Noah? We _hurt _each other, right? RIGHT?"

Noah's retaliation came without warning. He used one foot to sweep Luke's legs out from under him, causing Luke to fall backwards onto the couch. Since Noah was still pinning Luke's arms, he fell, too, pitching forward to land hard atop Luke.

The breath whooshed from Luke's body, and he instantly registered how very different this felt from the similar scenario with Reid earlier. Until it went so very wrong, that had been light, flirty, and sexy. _This _- this was something else entirely.

With Reid, Luke had felt comfortable and at ease. Well, except for that small nagging thought he should have heeded, the one telling him he needed to make sure Reid didn't see certain... things. Now, though, with Noah's body pressing him into the sofa, Luke didn't feel remotely relaxed.

He was on full alert, muscles taut. Nerve endings Luke didn't remember existing announced their presence by sending electrified sparks throughout his body. Every inch of his skin felt sensitized to Noah's presence, and Luke thought the implausible prospect he might burn alive from the inside out suddenly seemed very real.

_This_ was what Luke had feared. That despite each insistence he'd moved on, and every protestation his feelings for Noah had shifted to the platonic, the shaky ground such untenable claims were built on would crumble. Now, the resulting avalanche stripped away the lies Luke had told both Noah and himself, resulting in naked recognition of an irreversible fact: Luke belonged with Noah. _To _Noah.

At finally acknowledging what he'd known in his heart all along, Luke gave up waging the internal war he'd never wanted to fight in the first place. He had always wanted Noah, and he always would. Still, his anger did not subside; Luke was furious at the senselessness of their break-up, and the fact that he apparently wasn't as essential to Noah as Noah was to him.

"Stop fighting me!" Things were bad enough when Luke was trying to pummel Noah. Now, with Luke trapped under his body and writhing against him, there was no way Noah's own body couldn't respond. And coming on to a very angry Luke Snyder was _not _part of the plan.

"Then GET OFF me!" Luke needed to get away from Noah _now_, before he gave the other man the satisfaction of knowing how thoroughly he'd won.

"Stop hitting me and I will!"

"I'm not hitting you!"

"Only because I'm holding your arms down!"

All at once their eyes locked, and they both stopped shouting, instead taking stock of their _very _compromising positions. Luke's pupils widened as he felt Noah's growing erection pressing against his own. His mouth dropped open in an instinctive effort to breathe, but to Noah, the move looked very much like an invitation.

The RSVP was lightning quick, brutally demanding, and searingly hot. Noah's lips crashed against Luke's, his tongue roughly forcing its way inside Luke's mouth. Luke hadn't even had the chance to take a breath, and the lack of air combined with the impassioned onslaught made his head spin. Coherent thought was AWOL, but one tangible idea Luke could identify was that if this was how he was meant to die, he couldn't possibly be bothered to care.

He returned the scorching offensive immediately, throwing everything he had into making sure he gave Noah as good as he got. A thrill shot through Noah at Luke's unrestrained response. The hope he had clung to for months was suddenly confirmed in the most visceral way possible. Luke still wanted him, too!

Finally, Luke pulled back for air. If he could've fought his body's basic need for oxygen any longer, he would have. As he sucked in a breath, Luke realized Noah still had his arms pinned down, and wiggled them experimentally, hoping Noah would take the signal it was safe to let go.

Gazes trained on one another, each man stilled for a moment. It was impossible not to take inventory, both understanding that after all they'd been through, here they were yet again - together. Luke noted the signature movement of the Adam's Apple in front of him, the telltale sign of Noah trying to swallow down emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him.

With that observation, hope began to well up within Luke that maybe Noah needed him just as badly, after all. The thought caused tears to prick his eyes. Luke blinked rapidly to rein them in, but Noah noticed, of course.

"Are you done using me as a punching bag?" Noah tried to sound accusatory, but the unmistakable twinkle of his baby blues gave him away.

"I've thought of better things to use my hands for," Luke returned, like Noah trying to inject levity into the undeniably heavy, tension-filled air between them.

By now, Noah knew whatever plans he'd had in mind could be tossed out the window. He could see in Luke's eyes the absence of doubt or conflict. Luke was entirely present with _him_; not acting out of anger towards Reid because they'd fought.

Noah pushed himself off Luke and into a sitting position, then pulled Luke to sit up beside him, finally releasing his hands. "What happened?"

Luke noted that to his credit, there was no smugness or celebration in Noah's tone at news of the breakup with Reid. He took a breath, then exhaled slowly. "He knew."

Always able to read Luke, Noah understood not to probe further, but to instead allow him to explain at his own pace.

"He knew ... how I feel about you." Luke paused, scared to risk saying it out loud. He was petrified of giving Noah that hold over him again - the knowledge that he and he alone held Luke's heart.

All those months he'd pretended that Noah didn't already have his heart were little more than a futile attempt to convince himself Noah no longer had the power to hurt him. The truth was, of course he did - he always would, as long as Luke loved him so desperately. For him, loving Noah was a chronic, lifetime condition for which there was no conceivable cure.

"Why can't I move on?" Luke hoped he hadn't wounded Noah with the question, but he truly couldn't figure it out. Reid had been a terrific boyfriend; funny, smart, and sexy as hell. Why couldn't Luke have found a future with _him_? An existence that would've included the building blocks of a secure, companionable life with a man he genuinely cared for.

But it didn't matter. Luke's head, heart, and soul - not to mention his body - were all in unanimous agreement. _They_ didn't want to construct a safe, solid future with Reid. They wanted to grab Noah's hand and jump feet first into the maelstrom that was _them_, and they categorically refused to be denied.

"I can't ever get over you, can I?" Luke's tone was devoid of either contentment or disappointment at the statement. He simply spoke with acceptance of what was, in the somewhat detached manner that anyone accepts a proven law of nature: the Earth is round; humans need oxygen; Luke requires Noah.

"Of course not," Noah replied to Luke's question; his voice low, dangerous. "No matter how much you want to kid yourself that you can forget me... _us_... that's never gonna happen. Wanna know why?"

Understanding the question was rhetorical, Luke waited, breath suspended, for Noah to answer it himself. And he did. Noah lifted Luke's palm to his mouth, pressing a soft, slow kiss there.

"Because _this _is _mine_," Noah continued possessively, his voice morphing into seduction itself as he pulled Luke towards him. "And _this_..." Noah moved his lips further, placing a more insistent, electrifying kiss on the inside of Luke's arm. Noah meant to stake his claim now, compelled to remind Luke they belonged to each other, end of story.

Fully drawing Luke's body to his own, Noah delayed the sensual torture, bringing his lips just in front of Luke's own, as close as was possible without their mouths meeting. Instead of kissing him, Noah stared intently into Luke's brown eyes, seeming to consider something. Finally, he placed a fingertip against Luke's mouth.

"What is _this_?" Noah said, as he applied gentle pressure to the lower lip. Luke wondered if he could be incinerated by the heat in a stare as he considered the answer to Noah's query. Luke replied decisively, perfectly following Noah's train of thought.

"Yours." As soon as he'd opened his mouth to answer, though, Noah slipped the finger inside. Luke closed his lips to grip the digit tightly, never breaking eye contact as he ran his tongue around it, causing both men to moan simultaneously.

Noah pulled the saliva-coated digit free, only to place it in his own mouth, and suck as he dragged it forward. Luke was amazed he didn't spontaneously combust at the sight. "Noooahhhh," he whined, uncaring how needy he sounded.

"Noah what?" came the teasing reply.

Luke launched himself bodily forward in response. It was Noah's fault he was on fire, and Noah was going to damn well provide some relief whether he liked it or not. Though Luke would make certain that he did.

Both his body and his lips collided with Noah's. Luke clenched the other man's shirt, pulling at the fabric in a failed attempt to rip it off. Noah caught Luke's hands to still them. "I'll buy you another shirt," Luke protested.

"Don't care," Noah said, tearing his own shirt open and shedding it. He then grabbed at Luke's, whipping it off over his head in one smooth move. Pressed bare chest-to-bare chest, the men dove in hard to fuse their mouths together once more.

Noah thrust his fingers into Luke's hair, gripping at the base of his neck to trap him in the kiss. It should've hurt, but Luke longed to be held even tighter. Now that he'd stopped fighting the inevitable, he yearned to be completely at Noah's mercy.

The sensation of Luke's chest hair and nipples brushing against his own shot straight to Noah's groin. He needed to be inside Luke _yesterday_. Noah hastily fumbled with the zip of Luke's jeans, feeling Luke suddenly freeze when Noah leaned him back to pull the denim and briefs down in one efficient go.

Once upon a time, Noah would've sworn nothing could've torn his eyes from the sight of Luke's proud, weeping erection greeting him after all these months. But he would've been wrong. Incredibly, Noah's focus was drawn higher - to just above the tuft of dark blonde hair crowning Luke's manhood. He audibly gasped as he read the tattooed inscription:

_Property of Noah Mayer_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own ATWT.

Thank yous: To jumango, Gill, and sarahsezlove for reviews on the previous chapters. Thanks for reading!

Summary: In part four, Noah reacts to one very interesting discovery, and makes another.

* * *

><p>Noah's mind reeled as he drank in the sight of the inked marking. "What the hell...?"<p>

"That's what _he_ said," Luke cracked, the black humor of the earlier incident finally reaching him.

Noah started. So Reid had gotten this far, only to see... _this_. A bizarre cornucopia of emotions swirled through Noah. An admittedly smug sense of victory, for one. A pang of jealousy that Reid had seen and touched this much of Luke. Something else that felt strangely like vindication. And even a tiny - albeit microscopic - cringe for what Reid Oliver must've felt to uncover _that_.

But especially, confusion. Noah had never seen this before. When they were a couple, they had never spoken of Luke acquiring such a... _branding_. Noah couldn't help the proprietary nature of the pride he felt at the sight before him. Soon enough, though, all other warring emotions waned, leaving what was by far the most dominant one to prevail: pure, unadulterated arousal.

Leaning forward, Noah brought his face down to the tattoo, darting his tongue out to draw a hot, wet path across it. Luke fell backwards against the sofa, his erection begging for contact. "Please, Noah...," he implored, frantically wanting the other man's touch where he needed it most.

Noah was in little better condition to prolong matters than Luke. Without further preamble, his tongue found its new target, licking a leisurely, tantalizing strip from base to tip, and prompting Luke to sob his name even louder. "NOAH!"

Luke squirmed uncontrollably as Noah's oral ministrations brought him to the brink. Noah then changed course, moving down to run his tongue along Luke's entrance. Luke had never used the word "please" more in the history of his life than he did now. Noah upped the ante further still, plunging his tongue inside Luke, causing the smaller man's hips to buck up off the couch.

The action caused Luke's buttocks to momentarily appear more fully in Noah's view. Astoundingly, Noah was sure he saw something _there_, too. Pausing in his attentions, he sat back up to look at Luke, the silent question in his eyes.

Wordlessly, Luke sat up, too, then stood in front of Noah. Color flooding his face, he slowly turned, bringing his bottom to Noah's eye level. Sucking in a sharp intake of breath, Noah brought his hands up, fingers slowly tracing the single word scripted across the bottom of each cheek.

On the left: _Noah's_

And the right: _Playground_

Within Noah, undeniable amusement battled with feral arousal. Thankfully, the latter kicked amusement's ass and took its name, reminding Noah he could laugh about this later, when there were less pressing matters to attend to. Now, Noah lowered his head, pressing a series of worshipful kisses to each unbelievable marking.

At the touch of Noah's lips, Luke's legs began to buckle. Noah wrapped both arms around Luke to hold him up. Taking his time, Noah completed his attentions to this newest discovery.

Sure he was going to collapse imminently even with Noah propping him up, Luke leaned forward, reaching his arms out to place his hands flat against the coffee table for support. Belatedly, he realized that he had effectively just bent over for Noah. The territorial growl he heard answering this thought signaled Noah's approval.

Luke's heart leapt in excitement as Noah moved to stand. _Oh God, please yes_, Luke begged silently. Listening to the obvious sounds of Noah's own pant removal behind him, Luke held his position until Noah leaned over him, his heated breath ghosting across Luke's ear, "Your jeans. Step out."

Blinking, Luke needed a moment to remember what the hell jeans were, and how one might go about stepping. Quickly, though, his brain processed the instructions, and his feet happily complied, practically leaping out of the pants pooled around his ankles. He heard Noah open an end table drawer next to the sofa, and looked over his shoulder to see his once-and-again boyfriend slicking himself up with the contents a small bottle.

Luke eagerly retook his prior position, standing bent over, palms resting against the coffee table, heady with delectable anticipation. He sensed Noah kneel behind him, an action confirmed when he felt a pair of hands pushing against his inner thighs, signaling Luke to spread his stance wider. Luke couldn't contain a small jump as Noah parted Luke's cheeks with his face, dispatching his tongue inside once more as he simultaneously stroked his own manhood.

When Noah withdrew the tongue to work in one coated digit, then another, Luke's head dropped forward at the acute stimulation. It had been so long, Luke tensed as a third finger made its way past his tight muscle. It was almost too much, but Luke endured the momentary discomfort, determined to have Noah inside of him _now_.

Voicing his needs, Luke pleaded, "Noah, please... I want..."

"What do you want, Luke?" Noah's tone was provocative, almost mocking. "Do you want me? Hmm? Do you want _this_?"

Removing his fingers, Noah slid the head of his slicked cock up and down against Luke's entrance. Luke pushed backwards in an unabashed effort to impale himself. "Yes... God yes bubby-"

In response to the affectionate endearment, Noah immediately thrust forward into Luke, causing both of them to gasp for breath. The force was such that Luke instantly fell onto his elbows. His fingernails grasped the edge of the table for purchase.

A rush of ecstasy zipped through Noah - not just at the uncontainable pleasure in his body, but especially the soaring elation in his heart. Only an hour ago, he'd been stewing in misery and regret at having lost Luke. Now, unbelievably, Luke was here with him, in every possible way. Noah vowed to himself that he wouldn't waste that miracle. He would _never_ let go of Luke again.

Luke marveled at the almost unbearable joy of being with Noah again. In this moment, he was exactly where he was meant to be. The incredible physical connection to the love of his life reminded Luke that he'd been crazy to try and tell himself he could ever give this man up. He would _never _let go of Noah again.

With each hot, hard push into Luke's tight channel, the gratitude and relief that they were _them _again welled up within Noah. Tears threatened, but luckily Noah chose that moment to look down, watching his rock-hard erection disappear into Luke over and over. Beyond the usual erotic thrill that image brought, Noah was both humored and turned on even more by the words he could view with each exit thrust. _Noah's Playground_, indeed!

Spurred by the passion of their lovemaking, Luke begged Noah not to hold back. "Please... harder... fuck me, Noah!" Noah was only too happy to oblige, and increased the vigor and speed of his movements.

His fingers dug into Luke's hips, enabling Noah to slam more forcefully into his ardent lover. Luke gripped the table tighter as his feet began lifting off the ground with each powerful surge. With both men suspended on the precipice of a magnificent summit, Noah reached around Luke to stroke him, and together, they tumbled from the highest peak of unbridled bliss into the warmest depths of glorious completion.

At the intensity of sheer sensation, Noah's knees buckled. He slumped over Luke, causing Luke to collapse, too. They lay across the table chest-to-back for a few moments, catching their breath, each man reluctant to break their bodily link by moving. Arms wrapped around Luke's waist, holding him close, as if he was the rarest of treasures.

And to Noah, he was. Noah's lips pressed reverently into the crook of Luke's neck. Luke smiled at the palpable tenderness of the sweet action.

Though soon, he felt something new trail against his skin there. Luke's heart clenched as he realized it was moisture, and not from the residual sweat of their coupling. "Noah?" he questioned gently.

"Mmm hmm," Noah murmured softly, blinking to push back any additional tears that threatened to escape. Wistfully, he wished he could freeze he and Luke just as they were, and remain like this for eternity. Noah didn't want to leave the absolute perfection of this moment _ever_. He understood now, anything the outside world had to offer paled in comparison.

Still, he knew it couldn't be comfortable for Luke trapped against the solid tabletop. Noah pushed his upper body off of his boyfriend, then carefully (and regretfully) withdrew from him. Picking up the remains of his shirt, he lovingly ran it across Luke, wiping him clean.

Within the simplicity of the gesture, Luke felt wholly encompassed by Noah's love. The moment was a dawn of realization. Luke turned, his eyes meeting those belonging to his past, present, and unquestionably, his future.

"I always thought you pushed me away because you didn't love me enough," Luke began.

Immediately, Noah shook his head vehemently. "No! Luke, you can't believe... I'm so sorry that I ever made you think that!"

Luke gave him a bittersweet smile. "I know... I know that now."

Sighing in relief, Noah still wanted to explain. "I just couldn't... if I never got my sight back, that's the way it would've had to be. That would've been my life, for the rest of my life. And I didn't think it would be fair for you to have that life sentence, too!"

"It wasn't fair to you, either!" Luke asserted, cringing at the memory of the accident that nearly took Noah's sight for good... and worse, _Noah_.

"But I would've been stuck with it. _You _didn't have to be. I wanted better for you!"

Biting his lower lip at the enormity of the love swelling in his heart, Luke raised his arms around Noah's neck, joining his hands to rest them there. "Sometimes, you're an idiot," he said, his mouth twisting into a mischievous smirk.

"Hey!" Noah feigned annoyance, but on this point, he couldn't legitimately disagree.

"Don't you know by now that _nothing_ is better for me than _you_? Nothing ever could be," Luke declared, his voice thick with emotion.

Now the corner of Noah's lips quirked up. "And no one?"

Underneath the teasing nature of the statement, Luke registered the hint of insecurity that revealed the true importance of the question.

"Absolutely...," Luke began, kissing the side of Noah's face. "Positively," he continued, kissing the other side. "No one," he went on, kissing the tip of Noah's nose. "EVER," he concluded, pressing a firm kiss against Noah's lips.

More than satisfied with that answer, Noah finally stood. He extended his hands towards Luke, helping him from the floor. Then Noah reclined on the sofa, pulling Luke atop him so they could lay together. With the body heat of their coupling fading, Noah pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped them both in it, longing to cocoon Luke within his warmth and love forever.

Soon, though, the spectacular events of the evening played through his mind. Noah snickered as the glaring question he hadn't addressed reasserted itself in his thoughts.

"When did you...," Noah's voice trailed off, still struggling to comprehend what had prompted such a... _drastic_ move by Luke. "Why?"

Luke looked down, not excited to relate this particular story. More importantly, however, he wanted no secrets between them. "I almost slept with Reid," he began quietly.

"I know," Noah confirmed, still perplexed.

"No, before tonight," Luke corrected. "It was... after your surgery."

Noah balked, but recovered quickly. "So, wait. After my surgery, you almost slept with Reid _and _got tattoos?"

Luke nodded, embarrassed.

"Remind me never to leave you alone for too long," Noah quipped, relaxing Luke with his patience and humor.

"After what happened... I felt guilty. Like I had almost cheated on you or something."

Noah shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong. You weren't mine anymore, Luke," Noah admitted. He didn't want Luke berating himself when Luke had been the one fighting to keep them together.

"I know, but I felt like I was. I didn't want to accept that things could be so different, that I really had to start over without you. And to top it off, you were fighting for your life, and I realized I could really lose you forever."

Luke sighed. "I went a little crazy, I guess. Getting those tattoos - that was me fighting it all - everything that was happening to us. A tattoo is permanent. Even if you try to remove it, you can see the outline where it was. I felt like by getting one, I was telling the world to fuck off - that you and I belong to each other no matter what!"

Noah loved that thought, but couldn't help pointing out, "You got _three_."

"The better to prove my point," Luke returned.

"Ok. I like that." Luke heard the 'but' before Noah said it. "But, you got them _there_. And, they don't exactly say, Luke plus Noah..."

Luke loved that Noah knew him so damn well. Except for when he _hated _that Noah knew him so damn well. Like now.

"Fine!" Luke huffed in aggravation. "This is gonna be one of those things you don't really wanna know, though."

Noah answered, "I kinda figured. Just do it quickly, like you pull off a Band-Aid."

Luke's face scrunched up. "What? I don't pull off a Band-Aid quickly! That would hurt!"

"Stop stalling."

"All right! I got those because I was afraid... that I wouldn't be able to stop the next time! That I would really go through with it - being with someone else. Even tonight; if I hadn't had those earlier I don't know for sure what would've-"

"OKAY!" Noah cut him off. He never knew he'd one day be sending prayers of grateful thanks to a tattoo artist, but he sure as hell was now. Then, what Luke said really sunk in. "So, wait. Oh my God. You got _tattooed _so you couldn't sleep with anyone else?"

"Geez," Luke said in faux exasperation. "You explained that a lot faster. We should've just went with your version in the first place."

"Luke," Noah answered, completely serious now. "I can't believe it. I cannot believe _you_!"

For once, Luke couldn't read Noah, so didn't know whether this was a good or bad thing until Noah raised his hands to cradle Luke's face within them. "I don't deserve you." As Luke moved to object, Noah continued, "Don't worry. I'm over the misguided selfless thing. If I go blind again and deaf and dumb besides, you're stuck with me. Got it?"

Luke beamed in approval. "You're stuck with me too, mister. I'm glad you know it!" He lowered his head to rest it against Noah's shoulder, fully prepared to snuggle in against his boyfriend for the night. Or the century. Whichever.

Until his eyes caught sight of the suitcases across the room. Luke couldn't stop his body from tensing as his stomach lurched. Noah was leaving for Los Angeles tomorrow morning!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own ATWT.

Summary: In part five, a decision is made.

* * *

><p>Noah sensed Luke's distress, and followed the line of his gaze, which rested upon the luggage against the wall. "No," he told Luke. Uncomprehending, Luke looked to Noah, and Noah easily read his sudden despair.<p>

Carefully, Noah shifted Luke from his lap, and stood to cross the room. He reached down, opening each suitcase fully, one by one. To Luke's utter surprise, each and every one of them was completely empty. He looked to Noah for explanation.

"I'm not going," Noah said matter-of-factly, as if he was telling Luke he'd forgotten to buy toothpaste, or some other equally insignificant news.

Luke practically shrieked at him. "What? What the hell are you talking about? This is your dream!"

"No." Returning to sit on the couch, Noah lifted Luke's hands within his own, pressing a kiss to each knuckle. "All day, I couldn't pack. I finally figured it out before you showed up here. I was supposed to be starting this amazing new life, and I didn't even give a damn. None of it means a thing without you. So I decided to stay - to fight for you; for _us_. Even if it took the rest of our lives to win you back, I wasn't giving up. _You're_ my dream, Luke - the only dream that matters."

Luke was stunned by the fierce certainty in Noah's proclamation. He freed his hands, slipping them around Noah's waist, pulling their bodies close. "I feel exactly the same way, bubby. But I need you to listen to me. It is really important to _us _that you pack those bags."

Predictably, Noah objected. "What? No! I don't want a long-distance relationship for us, Luke. Not now; not ever! There will be other opportunities. Maybe in film; maybe even at WOAK. I've grown up, Luke. I don't need to be the next Scorsese to be happy. What I need is _you_."

Luke's heart clinched at Noah's assuredness. He wasn't just saying this to keep them together; it clearly was how Noah really felt. Which made it all the more fun for Luke to tease him now.

"Fine - have it your way. I just hope I don't get lost roaming around Los Angeles by myself."

Luke nearly laughed aloud at the way Noah's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "What?" Noah blinked to process what Luke was saying, then repeated himself. "_What_?"

"What do you think? I'm coming with you, dork," Luke confirmed. "I won't let you give up this opportunity. And there's no way in _hell _I'll leave you alone in a city full of guys ready to beat down your door!"

"Luke," Noah answered, afraid to hope this could really be what Luke wanted. "I can't ask you to give up your life and your home just for me."

Luke met Noah's eyes with a steady if watery gaze, imploring his boyfriend to understand that sharing Noah's adventure wouldn't be a sacrifice for Luke, but a gift. "Haven't you been paying attention? You _are _my life! And my home is wherever _you_ are. Always."

At the impassioned plea, Noah needed no further permission to accept his incredible good fortune. He was struck by the irony that when he finally prioritized what mattered most, and was willing to give something big up to keep what was most precious to him, _all _his dreams somehow fell into place. But he would make certain _Luke_'s dreams were front and center, too.

Squeezing Luke tighter in his embrace, Noah pressed a soft, slow kiss to his lips before asking, "what about _your _dreams, Luke? What do you want out of life?"

"Besides you?" Luke smirked at his own joke, then grew contemplative. "I think... I know I've put it down for a long time, but... I want to write."

Noah immediately beamed in approval, that blinding, open grin that shot straight to Luke's heart every time. "Luke, that's awesome! You're an incredible writer!"

Smiling at the compliment, Luke quipped, "Good enough to write you a screenplay?"

Noah answered without hesitation, "Of course!"

Luke replied, "I'm just kidding. I've gotta be so rusty by now. I'll have a long way to go before tackling something like that."

"No way! It'll come back to you, you'll see. I wish you could see how talented you are," Noah added.

"I'll try and forget that you're biased," Luke replied.

"I may be biased, but you remember I always thought you were an amazing writer. Even before I liked you."

Luke couldn't contain a laugh. "You _always _liked me; even when I didn't give you much reason to!"

"Yeah. You _were_ kind of an ass that first day..."

"HEY!"

"A _cute _ass, though. Even though you did give me a hard time for being late."

"I made it up to you eventually," Luke reminded.

"Yeah. You did - by loving me. I think that's a pretty damn good trade-off," Noah finished, turning reflective. "I'm not going to take that for granted ever again, Luke."

Luke sighed. "I know. Me either. I _love _you, Noah."

Bringing his hand to cup Luke's cheek, Noah pecked Luke's lips before answering, a small grin forming on his face at resuming their old routine. "Same here, baby. Same here."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Noah sat in the passenger seat of Holden's pickup truck, lost in thought as they drove towards the airport. As much as he'd hated it, he and Luke had already said their goodbye-for-nows. Noah persuaded Luke to tie up his loose ends in Oakdale, so that he wouldn't have to leave L.A. to take care of unfinished business back home.<p>

So Luke remained behind to officially resign his seat on the hospital board, and make provisions for extra help at the foundation. Plus, he had to pack and say his own goodbyes. Of course it made more sense for him to join Noah in Los Angeles when he had everything in Oakdale squared away.

Still, that didn't stop a somber mood from overtaking Noah. He had just gotten Luke back, and now he had to leave him behind. Even though it was only for a few days, it still sucked.

As they neared the airport, Holden broke the silence. "So, are you ready to tackle the big city?"

Coming out of his thoughts, Noah replied. "Yes, sir. I know it's gonna be a lot of work, but I can't wait to get started."

Holden smiled approvingly. "You never were afraid of hard work! And you'll have Luke there soon."

Noah realized from the warmth in Holden's voice that he didn't object to Luke's move. "I know you guys will miss him," he told Luke's dad.

"True," Holden replied. "Just like we'll miss _you_."

Noah didn't immediately respond. He was immeasurably moved by the love shown to him by Luke's family, a state of affairs that hadn't changed even when he and Luke were apart. Finally, he spoke.

"Thanks. I'll miss you guys too. A lot."

Holden nodded. "We won't let you miss us _too _much. We plan to visit. _A lot_."

They shared a laugh. Noah was reminded that no matter the situation, Holden always had a way of making him feel better. And in a few days, Noah would be starting his new life with Luke, so there wasn't any reason to feel down.

Looking from Holden to the road ahead, Noah suddenly realized they'd passed the terminal for his flight. "Um, I think we missed my stop..."

"Nope," Holden answered. "I hope you don't mind too much. Lucinda insisted you fly to L.A. in style."

"Oh my God. Seriously?" Noah couldn't believe it. Luke's grandmother wanted him to fly to Los Angeles on her private jet?

"I didn't see the point of arguing," Holden explained. "With her, it's best to pick your battles, you know?"

"Yeah," Noah agreed. "Plus, it's not like it's a hardship."

Holden chuckled. "Nope, not at all."

Noah marveled as they pulled directly onto the tarmac and up to Lucinda's jet. He couldn't miss the backwards nature of this development. He'd be arriving in Hollywood like a big-time director, and he hadn't even achieved anything yet. Considering the possibility that like many aspiring filmmakers, he'd never attain success in the field, he resolved to enjoy the plane ride, just in case this was as good as it got.

Both men exited the truck when it came to a stop. Each grabbed some of Noah's bags, which were handed off to a crew member from the jet. Noah turned to say his last goodbye in Oakdale, but was enveloped in a hug before he could speak.

"Take care of yourself," Holden advised from within the embrace. "And remember, if you need anything, we're only a phone call away. And apparently, a private jet ride."

They both laughed. Noah quickly clenched Holden before stepping back from the hug. Saying goodbye to Luke's family felt like saying goodbye to his own, because the Snyders had _become_ his family during his time in Oakdale.

"We'll see you soon," Holden assured, understanding Noah's trepidation at embarking on this journey alone. "And trust me. I have a feeling things will turn out even better than you think!"

Noah appreciated Holden's optimism, and hoped it was warranted. "Thanks," Noah said. "I mean, for everything. You guys are the best..."

Noah couldn't continue. He was already close to choking up at the reality that he was really leaving this town, this life, and especially, the family that had come to mean so much to him. Holden squeezed his shoulder.

"Yes, we are," Holden joked, attempting to lighten the bittersweet mood. Still, he couldn't let Noah get on a plane and fly across the country without telling him one last thing. "We love you, son. Remember that, ok?"

"Ok," Noah promised. "Love you, too." Words that Noah had struggled with for so long came more easily now. He would miss this family - _his_ family - more than he wanted to think about.

Surprising Holden with one last, quick hug, Noah then walked to the plane. He stopped at the top of the stairs, offering Holden one last wave, then stepped inside. As he made his way into the luxuriant passenger cabin, Noah was shocked by the sight of a fellow passenger already seated; a very self-satisfied looking and ridiculously sexy passenger.

"Luke! What are you _doing _here?"

"And the award for dumb question goes to... what do you think? I'm flying to Los Angeles with my gorgeous boyfriend."

The flight attendant appeared then, asking Noah to sit for takeoff. He nodded dumbly at the man, then felt Luke tug his hand towards the adjoining seat. Dropping into it, Noah stared at Luke some more, trying to work out how he had pulled this off.

Then he noticed Luke waving at the truck still on the tarmac, and belatedly thought to join in, leaning into Luke so Holden could see them both. Of course, this also resulted in him seeing Holden, who by now was laughing at the surprise they'd pulled off behind Noah's back. No wonder Holden had said things would turn out even better than he thought!

"At the risk of sounding stupid, I'm gonna ask again," Noah began. "I thought we agreed that you'd stay back to wrap things up. So, what are you doing here?"

"Aww, you don't sound stupid. Just confused," Luke laughed, bringing his hand up to hold Noah's chin so that they were looking each other in the eye. "And I only agreed when you said it would make sense for me to take a few days to tie up loose ends. I never agreed I was actually going to _do _it."

Leave it to Luke Snyder to do an end run around common sense. And at the moment, Noah couldn't be happier about it. "I'm glad you decided not to be sensible. I missed you too much already. When you need to come back to deal with things, I'll come with you."

Luke shook his head as the jet taxied onto the runway. "You can't."

"You don't know that," Noah argued. "I don't think the project committee thinks I'm never gonna take any time off. It won't be a big deal."

"Maybe, but that's not what I mean," Luke said. "You can't come home with me to watch me tie up loose ends, because there aren't any. I faxed my letter of resignation from the hospital board to Bob this morning. Grandmother has agreed to take care of getting some new blood at the foundation, and you know she won't settle for anything but the best. And I called Mom last night and asked her to pack a small bag of necessities so I'd be ready this morning. I'll get whatever else I need in L.A."

"And the plane," Noah deduced, noting that Luke must've put Lucinda up to that, too.

"Actually, I had nothing to do with it; that was all Grandmother. You were already flying VIP before she knew I'd be coming, too."

Noah was heartened that the great-and-powerful Lucinda Walsh thought so much of him as to have extended such a grand gesture. Luke's grandmother might be tough as nails, but she also showed great care to those who meant something to her. Noah was touched to be included in such regard.

"So that's it? You're coming with me for good?"

"That's it. From now on, I go where you go. Think you can handle that?" Luke teased.

As the plane sped up and lifted from the ground, taking the couple within it towards their future, Noah leaned in to place a sweet kiss against Luke's mouth, hoping Luke could feel every ounce of his boyfriend's love.

"Actually, that sounds pretty much perfect to me."

-The End-

* * *

><p>Only, not really. Because, this was the original ending, but I didn't like it as the conclusion. So in a few days I'll post an epilogue, which is a considerably less schmoopy wrap-up, and more in keeping with the tone of the first four chapters. I'll let you decide what that could mean...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything ATWT does.

Summary: In the epilogue, Luke surprises Noah one more time.

Special thanks to sarahsezlove, jumango, and Gill for leaving feedback. It is appreciated!

* * *

><p>Noah felt the nudge against his groin through a sleepy haze. As he woke fully, he was shocked to see Luke's face smiling up at him from in between his legs. Getting his bearings, and realizing they were still in flight en route to Los Angeles, Noah immediately pushed Luke back and snapped his knees closed.<p>

"What are you doing?"

Luke rolled his eyes, though his amusement was obvious. "You keep asking me that today. How about I _show _you?" He moved his hands between Noah's knees, prying them apart once again.

"No! Luke, there's a flight attendant. Somebody will see!"

"So?"

Noah recoiled. "_So_? So your _grandmother _getting a complaint from the flight crew that her grandson was sucking me off in flight doesn't really appeal to me!"

Luke laughed at the mental image of a shocked Lucinda being delivered such a report. He couldn't imagine any of her staff having the balls to do _that_. "Who says I was gonna suck you off, anyway?"

Noah blushed. "I just thought... I don't know... the way you're kneeling... nevermind!"

While riling up Noah was awfully fun, Luke decided to put him out of his misery. "Anyway, you're right. That's _exactly _what I intend to do."

"Luke, no!" He would've lodged a further objection. But the press of Luke's face to the denim covering Noah _there _caused him to grip the armrests for dear life and effectively stole the words from his mouth, turning them into a nonsensical protest sounding something like, "Nnnnnnnnn!"

Sporting a Cheshire Cat grin at the effect he was having on Noah, an opportunistic Luke quickly pounced. He unzipped Noah and dove a hand inside his briefs, pulling his cock free before Noah could gather his composure enough to stop him. And at the feel of Luke's hands on him, Noah didn't _want _to stop him.

This would be his last-ever invitation on Lucinda's jet, but it was a small price to pay. Then Luke's hot tongue was sliding a wet trail up the length of his cock, and Noah reckoned it was time to stop considering Lucinda, full stop. Except, _that_ thought couldn't help but wrench an unmistakable chortle from him.

Luke pulled his head back to look up, though his hand still cradled Noah. "Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for," he deadpanned.

"No, it's not you. It's Lucinda," Noah explained, then laughed all the more realizing how _that _sounded.

"Oh. My. God. I'm licking your cock and you're seriously thinking of my _grandmother_?"

Noah couldn't believe it, but he was in tears now from the hilarity. And taking in the scene fully, with Luke on his knees and holding his proudly erect cock while Noah brought up his boyfriend's grandma... it wasn't helping the situation. Noah sputtered and struggled for breath, inwardly cursing himself for his horrible timing at finding something stupid so damn funny.

"You are the weirdest. Boyfriend. _Ever_. You're just lucky you're hot," Luke finished, before suddenly dipping his head to take Noah almost completely in his mouth.

That action swiftly ended any sounds save moans emitting from Noah. He watched and more importantly _felt_ Luke's head bobbing up and down on him, over and over again, bringing him to the brink. Distantly, Noah remembered there was some reason they shouldn't be doing this.

"Flight attendant...," Noah reminded, grinding the words out through gritted teeth. He reached out to grasp Luke's hair, ostensibly intending to pull his boyfriend off him. But Noah's hand had another idea - a _better _one - and instead pushed Luke forward, while Noah's hips bucked up to drive himself down Luke's throat.

Luke handled the intrusion like a pro, not missing a beat at Noah's suddenly forceful participation. In truth, he was thrilled at pushing Noah to lose control like this. Every night that he'd dreamed of such a scene - never allowing himself to acknowledge he'd harbored such thoughts - came back to Luke now.

The incredible feel and taste of Noah in his mouth was intoxicating. With each dip onto Noah's cock, Luke's own responded in excitement. Finally, he inhaled a deep breath through his nose, and impaled his throat on Noah all the way, briefly freeing up both hands to unzip his own pants and free his aching cock.

Luke returned a hand to grasp the base of Noah's cock as he continued his oral attentions, while using his other hand to provide himself some much-needed relief. Noah became overwhelmed by _that _visual, and was forced to close his eyes to avoid ending things prematurely. If they were really doing this (and clearly, they were), Noah didn't want to do it halfway.

Still, he was quickly approaching climax, and finally did follow through with his earlier intention to stop Luke, though for entirely different reasons. Luke let out a frustrated groan, but had little time to sulk as Noah stood and pulled Luke up to stand pressed against him. He pushed Luke's jeans down to fall around his ankles, and Luke swiftly followed suit with Noah's.

Noah quickly stepped out of the denim pooled around his feet, then wrapped Luke's arms around his neck so he wouldn't fall when Noah lifted his legs. Luke caught the hint, shaking his jeans off before wrapping his legs around Noah's torso, bringing their naked erections into scorching contact. Noah pushed Luke bodily against the cabin wall, grinding into his boyfriend tortuously, reducing Luke to incoherent cries of need.

Impatient to move things along, Luke grabbed one of Noah's hands, removing it from his bottom to take several fingers into Luke's mouth. Slathering them unashamedly with his saliva, he lowered the hand, letting Noah take the hint this time. Dutifully, Noah began using the dampened digits to carefully prepare his boyfriend to accept him.

Soon, Luke was moving up and down, fucking himself on Noah's fingers. But he wanted to be fucking himself on _Noah_. When he pushed Noah's hand away, Noah got the memo. He used the wall as leverage as he threw one of Luke's legs over his shoulder, and positioned Luke directly over his cock, lowering his increasingly wanton boyfriend onto his hot hardness.

Luke's head fell forward against the crook of Noah's neck at the sweet ecstasy of the intrusion that filled him. "Bubby...," he whispered in rapture, clinging to Noah's shoulders as if his life depended on it. "Please, don't stop," Luke rambled, as if stopping was somehow an option.

In Noah's book, the plane could be crashing, and there was still no way in hell they were stopping. Watching the undulation of the tattoo marking Luke as _his _only intensified the sensations. "God... so good, Luke. I love you so much baby," Noah added, wanting to make sure Luke felt the full scope of Noah's love for him in this most intimate of moments.

And Luke did. He knew without a doubt now that neither of them could be complete without the other. Attempting to live without Noah was like trying to live half a life, and Luke meant to live his life to the fullest, with Noah by his side for good.

These happy thoughts only enhanced Luke's pleasure as Noah filled him over and over, slamming him against the wall as the ferocity of their passion increased. If anything, the separation had only make their lovemaking more desperate, and therefore more fulfilling as they reached even greater heights together. As Noah neared the peak once again, he moved his hand to stroke Luke, but Luke surprised him by coming hard without Noah having touched him there.

The clench of Luke around him pushed Noah over the edge, and sent him spurting inside Luke time and again. Coming down from their high, Noah lost the strength to hold Luke against the wall, and they awkwardly slid to the floor in an undignified heap. They each internally mused how they must look, a nude tangle of limbs on the cabin floor of the Walsh private jet, and with one shared look, simultaneously burst into laughter.

"Do you gentleman need anything?" The solicitous voice was nearby.

"NO!" Two panicked voices answered as one.

They waited. Finally Joseph, the flight attendant just outside the door, answered amenably, "Very good, sirs." As the couple listened, the man could be heard moving away from the door, no doubt with a good idea of what his passengers had been up to.

"Do you think he knows?"

Now it was Noah's turn to roll _his _eyes. "No, Luke. He thinks we're in here knitting scarves."

The slap to his shoulder was well-earned, Noah supposed, but he couldn't help but taunt Luke. "Do you even realize how many times you've hit me in the last 24 hours? Is this the way our relationship's gonna go from now on?"

Luke was entirely unphased, and served Noah his most predatory smile. "I promise that from now on, when I hit you, I'll make sure you _like _it." He punctuated his point with a firm smack to his boyfriend's ass that caused both Noah _and _his cock to jump.

"Jesus, Luke," Noah marveled. "Don't you ever need a break?"

"From you?" Luke pretended to consider. "No. I plan not to have a break from _you_ ever again."

Noah couldn't help but smile at that sentiment, and he pulled Luke to rest against his chest, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I think that is an _excellent_ plan."


End file.
